The Anchor
by DLTVD
Summary: Bonnie never second guessed the supernatural creatures she sent to the other side, but she has to, when unexpected person is coming to her, and his death will drag a lot of her love ones with him... she's has to find a solution, and sooner the better, because being the only person that can see, hear or feel him is not going to be easy...


She was the anchor to the other side, thats means that she saw and felt everyone, felt all the supernatural dead move to the other side, felt their pain, agony, regret even, everytime from the start, like it's the first time, there was no way to get used to it, and it drove her mad

She tried to live a normal life... with her friends, Jeremy... poor Jeremy... didn't know what to do, how to help her, so she just didn't tell. she kept all the faces, names, to herself.

Once in a while she would come across a familiar face, some vampire/witch/werewolf she met, she maid it quick with them, they remind her that that's her life now, allways in contect with the dead and the alive, allways on the edge.

Buy in the painful experience of transfering being to the next world, in the end of it, there is a moment of relief, that that soul is in the right place.

She never doubted what she's doing, also when that someone was young and kind, if she begin question each and every death, it will ever end, everytime she sees them she's just want it to finish.

It was one of the town's fairs, Bonnie was there with everyone, Jeremy held her hand, she had a quiet day and for a moment everything was alright, Caroline and matt were drinking somewhere, Elena and Damon were no where to be seen, propobly hooking up in the woods like a couple of teens, she sat on a bench while Jeremy went to bring them drinks.

she streched, taking a big breath, enjoying the good and quiet day, when she caught a glint of someone in the crowd, something wasn't right, she rolled her eyes and exhaled heavily "couldn't I have one day with some peace of mind?!" she said to herself, she got up and went to look for the new "semi-dead" supernatural that just "had" to die today.

Bonnie walked to her lone place in the woods, when she knows no one will hear her talking to "herself" or worst, screaming in pain fr om unseen threat, she got there anf felt it behind her

"Let just end that quickly, I have a perfectly normal life to go back to"

she turned around, she threw him a glance, it took a minute 'till the information reached her brain, when it did she stumbled back, she gasped, her eyes where wide open, it's not possible, there is NO possible way that he was... it must be her mind playing tricks on her again, he must be alive (as much as possible) and just paying a visit, why now? why to her?

"Well don't let me interrupt your perfectly normal life, I just need to pass through you and end this" he said

Okay... that was real, she swallowed and looked at him, he didn't looked like she rememberd, he looked beaten and broken, his eyes where tierd, and although he has the looks of someone in his late 20's, he actually looked like he is 1000 years old, he looked like hell basically.

"What on earth happend to you?" was all she could whisper, not moving her eyes from his bleak appearance

"I'm dead" he blankly replied "finally your precios world is once and for all rid of the abomination, basterd, sociopeth that killed and destroyed the life of so many" she didn't figured out if he was drunk, he surly sounded like he was.

"Now lets finish this" he said and reached for her arm, to make the connection needed for the pass to the other side, she quickly moved her arm from his touch

"Wait!, I need to think!"

"think?" he spat "what's there to think about?!"

"If you pass on.. all the others..." she shook her head, while all the information flows through her brain

"ahh yes...it's going to be quite tragic in here in an hour or so..." he said

"I'm not just going to let everyone... Elena..Caroline...my own mother... I can't let them die Klaus!" she was horrified

"What other option you have witch?" he moved towards her

"I don't know, but i'm not going to watch the only people i've have left die" she lifted her chin at him, he reached to grab her hand, but she dodged him, pissing him off, he lunged at her and grabbed her hand, she closed her eyes waiting for the wave of pain to rush through her.

But nothing happend, she was still standing there, with him forcefully gripping her hands, she opened her eyes, they where both confused.

"I...I have to willingly pass you on..." she realised, "I never had problems until now because i never wanted anyone to stay here, i wanted it to be over quickly..."

"Bonnie... I can't stay here..." he sounded off, like it wasn't the big bad Niklaus Mikelson in front of her, she frowned, she has no idea what she's going to do with him, but for now she is the only person who sees or hears him... unfortunally for her...

"What happend Klaus?" he turned hus head ti her in surprise but didn't answer.

"Pass me on!" he demanded "Do it! Now!" he grabbed her hands again, as if trying to force is way to the other side

"No!" she yelled and broke his harsh touch "Not yet. I can't!" she sounded desperate

"There is no other way!" he sceamed back

"I'll find a way..."

he noded "you better find it quick, because i'm losing my patience, i don't have a lot waiting for me on the other side, but i'm not going to prolong this any farther... there is a disadvantage in keeping me here "Anchor", you are the only one who can sence that i'm even here, and trust me Bonnie, you will!" and like that he was gone... for now at least...

Bonnie gasped, fell to the ground, what the hell is she going to do now?


End file.
